There are many systems and methods for managing the flight schedules of aircraft. Many systems configure a flight schedule that includes multiple flights of a single aircraft per day. Often, flight scheduling systems take into account the scheduled maintenance of an aircraft, and other expected events, when configuring a flight schedule. Should unexpected delays (e.g., weather delays, flight crew delays, passenger disruptions, maintenance delays, and the like) occur, these systems can adjust the flight schedule of an aircraft in view of the delays.
Likewise, there are many systems and methods for managing the maintenance of aircraft. These systems can schedule routine periodic maintenance events for an aircraft. Additionally, conventional maintenance management systems may be able to accommodate an unexpected maintenance event occurring on an aircraft by coordinating maintenance resources on the ground to repair the fault associated with the unexpected maintenance event.
Some conventional systems have been designed to collect data relating to a wide range of operational aspects of running an airline, including booking, scheduling, maintaining, and operating an aircraft. Based on the collected historical data, the systems are configured to suggest or implement actions that improve the operational aspects of running the airline.